My Heart Will Go On
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: . "Once more, you open the door. & you're here in my heart and, my heart will go on and on." A tragic accident takes the life of her soul mate, Jeff. "Love can touch us one time & last for a lifetime, & never let go till were gone." JEFF/BETH SONGFIC.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jeff or Beth. I don't own the lyrics to "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion, although it's a wonderful, wonderful song. :)

**Author's Note:** Okay, I was reading _Titanic_ FF's and I was inspired. Jeff and Beth are THE couple to me. And I think they would portray a good Rose and Jack. Anyway, this is just a really sad story that I came up with at four in the morning, so if it sucks, I apologize. Song-fic, obviously. Not much more to stay. PLEASE read and review. But mostly, ENJOY!

* * *

"You must be exhausted," Beth Britt said to her boyfriend of over ten years, gently touching his shoulder. He winced as she did so, a pain throbbing all the way down this spine. It had been a long day. First, he had to answer several interview's inquires. Then, he had a meet and greet. And finally, to top it off, he had a grueling match with CM Punk, leaving him to feel battered and bruised.

Jeff shrugged. "I've had worse." To show he was fine, he turned around and kissed Beth on the lips, allowing himself to relax under her spell. It was better than any drug that had ever entered his body on any occasion. Beth was a natural high; she made him feel whole, full-filled.

Beth smiled though, carefully pushing him back. "You need rest," she said with a low chuckle. "They'll be plenty of time for this tomorrow _after_ a good night's sleep."

A twinkle briefed Jeff's eye. "You know, I don't really need the sleep. I suspect an adrenaline rush could keep me awake…" The teasing suggestion placed an also joking smile on Beth's face, until another shot of pain laced its way through Jeff's back. The smile was replaced with a grimace of pain. "Or, maybe I'll sleep after all."

She patted his head. "Good boy."

They walked toward the hotel, hand in hand, the warmth between their fingers enough to keep them both satisfied. Both had never experienced love as strong as what they had. Until Beth and Jeff and met, both were lonely and lost. It was like the fairytales; they were the missing puzzle piece in each other's lives.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go to that restaurant we saw coming in for lunch," Jeff murmured quietly while he stroked Beth's hand. "We should have enough time."

"That sounds wonderful," she murmured back, drawing herself closer. She was so proud of Jeff and how far he had come in the WWE. The year before had been disastrous in many ways and 2009 had been a year of hope and inspiration thus far. They deserved it. After all, good things are supposed to come to those who wait, right?

Jeff smiled at Beth as they got into the parking lot. She looked wonderful. He didn't need a model, Beth was enough for him. She had enough heart and soul that looks didn't matter to Jeff. Not that his girlfriend was ugly. She was the most beautiful person on this Earth, don't get him wrong. But he'd read some of the things that he so called "fans" had wrote about her and he didn't understand. Couldn't they see that she was the most beautiful, wonderful human on this planet? Who else could put up with his constant mistakes and sometimes childish attitude? Beth was perfect. He just didn't understand those fans. Maybe they were wearing blinders of some kind.

"What are you smiling at?" Beth gave him a smile of her own. Soon, she also felt herself fading into her thought about Jeff. He wasn't perfect by any means. And she'd heard it plenty of times in the past: why didn't you leave him? The accusations and past around Jeff. She loved him, that was the answer. It was simple. Sure, Jeff had his troubles, but beneath those problems laid a wonderful man who had a heart of gold. Anyone who couldn't see that was stupid in her opinion. They didn't know the man behind the face paint.

"What are _you _smiling at?" Jeff countered.

The smiles widened for a moment as they locked gazes. Then, out of no where, there was someone calling Beth's name. She peered up. This she was also used to. The fans knew who she was. They called her now too. But what she saw nearly made her heart drop. In front of her, maybe twenty feet away was a woman with a gun, pointed right at her.

"Jeff…" she murmured. "Oh my God…"

A firecracker like sound seemed to fill the air. Time slowed as life and death came into one thing for a moment. Beth felt herself screaming, hoping her life would be over quickly. That gun had been aimed for her heart; she was a goner. So why wasn't she dead yet?

Someone tackled the woman with the gun to the ground, wrestling for her weapon. Beth turned to look at Jeff, but found him not next to her. That is, until she felt the liquid pouring onto her flip-flops. Jeff was bleeding on the ground below her. She cried out, collapsing. He was already losing consciousness as blood gushed from his chest. She attempted to apply pressure, the slight memory of first aid weak in her mind.

He peered up at her, mouth open as if he was saying something but a word wasn't heard. "Shh," she croaked out. "Quiet. It's going to be okay. Jeff, help will come…"

It became aware to her that Jeff had seen what was happening and had taken the bullet for her. Tears welled in her eyes like a broken record as fans around them screamed, voices hysterical as they dialed 911, "A wrestler has been shot! Oh God, someone help him!"

Beth stayed where she was though, her hand incased in his. It was weak, his grip. He kept looking at her, his mouth mouthing the words he couldn't seem to say. If she didn't know any better, it was the three worded reply every girl always wanted to hear. But this time, it made her stomach churn. He meant goodbye.

"No," she cried firmly, shaking him a little. "You can't say goodbye! I need you. Help is coming. Hold on."

Jeff's head shook weakly and he attempted to lift her trembling hands to his lips. They were cold, like ice even, but the kiss was so heartbreaking and romantic that she began to sob all over. "No, Jeff…"

His eyes closed, his body growing slack. The blood continued to pool around her, all over her clothes. And by the time the medical assistance arrived, Jeff Hardy was gone.

*** Three Months Later ***

Beth walked the lonely path down the tarred road, staring at her feet. It was a hot day for the summer but she couldn't help but notice she was shivering. As she did every time she came to this place. Every time she visited the man who was her love. Her only love. She got closer, a big willow tree coming into view. Her eyes adjusted to the sun as she saw flowers beneath the grave, many flowers. Some had to be from fans. A tortured smile laced her face. They were good, those fans. They were always so good to him. No matter what happened, those Hardy fans were there.

Her heart ached as she kneeled down, the aroma of roses taking over her sense of smell. Yellow, no less. Beth's favorite. She cradled one, staring at the grave before her. The police told her that the woman's name was Annie Burke, a long time fan and obvious stalker of Jeff and herself. She hated Beth. Every ounce of her. She was the one she believed belonged with Jeff. Not Beth. It drove her far enough to take a gun after the woman. And Jeff jumped in the place.

Oh, how guilt plagued her. Jeff wasn't meant to die. He had so many dreams left to live. He and Matt were close to signing a deal for a reality show. He was going to be the World Heavyweight Champion. Things were good. Why did God have to take that from him?

Tears escaped her lips. Most of all, how was she going to live without him? Jeff was her life. He was her everything. Her heart belonged to him. Beth ached for one last kiss. One last time together cuddling. Feeling Jeff's child-like smile gracing her eyes. His laugh. His voice. _Him_.

He was constantly in her dreams these days. Every time she'd see him, get close and he'd disappear. She wanted that moment. Just one more chance with the only man she had truly loved. The man she wanted to have babies with. To grow old with while she tried to convince him a Swanton Bomb at the age of seventy off a building wouldn't be a good idea. Even the craziest of ideas hurt. He'd never get that chance. She'd never get the chance to calmly talk him out of it.

Why did this happen?

They were meant to be. They were soul mates. Her love for Jeff was forever. How could he leave her here? How could he let himself die on the account of her? Part of her understood. She'd do the same in an instant. But now she was alone. With her thoughts. God, she missed him.

"I love you Jeffrey," she spoke softly, tracing the letting of his name on the stone. "Come back…"

The wind picked up, the leaves rustling on the trees and the flowers swaying. Beth smiled for just a moment. Before her, a small rainbow appeared on the stone. Her eyes widened. If that was anything she needed to see, a rainbow was definitely that. Her boyfriend was a rainbow in himself. "Jeff?" she asked quietly. She reached out to touch the sight but it disappeared right before her eyes. Frustration boiled inside of her. Why? She needed him. She couldn't go on without him.

_Yes, you can_, a voice inside of her head said.

"No, I can't."

_The heart goes on._

"Not mine. You're the only one for me." Maybe she was crazy, arguing with a voice in her head, but it was all she had. It was as close as she got to Jeff it seemed. "I can't go on."

_You will_.

"I won't. I need you."

_I'm always here._

"I need _you_."

She could feel the frustration in the air herself. It wasn't hers. Suddenly, there was a strong feeling in her heart, then the caressing touch that only one person could bring. A rainbow was grazing her, the weird brink of light shifting up and down.

_I'm always inside of you. Time goes on. So does your heart. Live for me, Beth._

"I can't," she said stubbornly.

The rainbow continued to touch her, the feeling warm and powerful. "You can," came a voice much too loud to be her thoughts. Beside her, as if he'd been there the whole time, Matt Hardy sat, taking her hand. He smiled at her. "Jeff would want you to. Come on, Shannon offered to take everyone out to dinner."

"I'll be a second, okay?"

Matt nodded. He had driven her to the cemetery, she'd forgotten.

_Maybe you'll never love again, but you'll move on from this. I'm never far away. I'm always right here._ There was a tapping on her chest, right where her heart is. _Remember that. I'm always here. Someday, we'll share forever. I'm safe in your heart._

_Near, far, wherever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on  
__Once more you open the door  
__And you're here in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
__And last for a lifetime  
__And never let go till we're gone_

Beth stood. If Jeff believed that much in her, she could at least try. So, with a hopeful smile, she looked down once more as the rainbow faded again. She blew a kiss toward the flowers and then, with her head held high in hopes, she walked to join her friends.

_Love was when I loved you  
__One true time I hold to  
__In my life well always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on  
__Once more you open the door  
__And you're here in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on…_

* * *

**Call me a sap, but I nearly cried writing this. The song "My Heart Will Go On" always gets to me and I was listening to it as I wrote it. And I love Titanic, so. Yeah, anyway. I know, I killed Jeff. DON'T HURT MEEEE! Haha. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? :)**


End file.
